<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wants and Needs by WilmaKins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355621">Wants and Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins'>WilmaKins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood And Other Drugs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although it doesn't really matter that he's a vampire for this one, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consort Steve Rogers, Effects of the serum, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vampire Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another one of those side effects that Erskine had apparently theorised about but neglected to mention. It had been left to Peggy to explain, with her unique brand of no-nonsense compassion, that the serum enhanced all of Steve’s bodily processes… That, as she put it, he may well experience arousal more intensely than other men.</p>
<p>Thank God he has Tony to help him through it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood And Other Drugs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wants and Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic written for the 1k challenge, and technically a sequel to Blood and Other Drugs - although, you really don't have to have read that, and it doesn't actually matter that Tony is a vampire, for this particular fic...</p>
<p>Huge thanks to RiaRose for the Beta - and, by the way, she is also an amazing Stony writer, so you should really check her out on AO3.</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music in Tony’s workshop was blaring loud enough that he could hear it over the top of the industrial angle grinder he was using. Not that he was really listening to it. The scream of tortured metal and the chorus of electric guitars had all faded into the same wall of sound, just a buffer between him and the outside world, focusing him on his work-</p>
<p>And yet, he heard the gentle buzz of his phone, all the way on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>He felt a sudden plunge in his stomach and recognised immediately that it wasn’t a reaction to the text – at least not directly. This was something he would have felt anyway. This feeling was the reason he’d known to listen for that text in the first place…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Steve. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He silenced the music with a wave of his hand and shut down the grinder, a static panic already building under his skin. All of a sudden, he could tell that Steve was feeling <em> something </em> , something big… Steve <em> needed </em>him.</p>
<p>But Tony hadn’t worked out what for, yet.</p>
<p>His other thoughts immediately fell silent, like a room full of screaming children hearing their mother yell in <em> that </em> tone of voice. His mind was still set to that worst-case-scenario mode, his body preemptively tensing toward action, as he opened the text.</p>
<p>
  <em> Pleas can in come over tonight c </em>
</p>
<p> …And Tony <em> smiled </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little ripple of relief ran through his body, as that initial jolt of awareness settled into a more developed understanding of Steve’s mood.</p>
<p>Tony knew what tone of voice Steve was using here.</p>
<p>He could <em> feel </em> the impulse that had driven Steve to text him.</p>
<p>…The reason it was so hastily typed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was still smiling as he replied, <em> you can’t come over now? </em></p>
<p>It was less than a second before Steve answered him, <em> gov meeting 2 hrs at least ( </em></p>
<p> Ah, yes. Tony remembered. The big meeting with the Vice President's new committee – probably entirely pointless, but not something Steve could just walk out of…</p>
<p>But Tony knew how much he’d like to. He knew exactly <em> why </em> he’d like to… </p>
<p>He could feel it.</p>
<p>His smile broke into a grin, as he typed out his response,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well, I’ll see you in 2 hrs 5 minutes then. I’ll be getting myself ready x </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve glanced down at his phone as subtly as he could – and then bit his lip so hard that it stung.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll be getting myself ready… </em>
</p>
<p>Steve shoved the phone back into his pocket with a bit too much force, screwed his eyes shut, and told himself not to think about it. He curled his hands into fists, digging his fingernails hard into his palms-</p>
<p>But nothing could distract him from that increasing ache in his hips.</p>
<p>He let go of a long, slow breath as quietly as he could, keeping his gaze focused on the table in front of him while he tried to relax his shoulders. Then he glanced up at the government official at the front of the room, deliberately looking at the wall directly behind her. He’d stopped trying to listen over an hour ago. He’d made a valiant effort up until then, but it was simply no good – his thoughts were determined to go to one specific topic, and it was talking all of Steve’s concentration to stop that from happening.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll be getting myself ready… </em>
</p>
<p>Steve hissed under his breath before he could stop himself. Cringing, he glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed. There were far too many people crowded around the huge mahogany table, but none of them were paying any attention whatsoever. Nat’s face was fixed in a blank, professional expression. Sam was making a heroic effort to look interested in the presentation, and Clint was clearly struggling to sit still. The cluster of blue-suited politicians squashed in between them were being varying degrees of rude – some were openly scrolling through their phones. But at least no one was looking at Steve.</p>
<p>Well, except Bucky.</p>
<p>But that was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, it was something of a comfort to be able to look over to Bucky and get a sympathetic smile. Even though Steve would have hated for anyone else at the table to know what was going on, he was very glad that there was one person who knew <em> exactly </em> what was going on. Someone who had been through it themselves.   </p>
<p>It was another one of those side effects that Erskine had apparently theorised about but neglected to mention. It had been left to Peggy to explain, with her unique brand of no-nonsense compassion, that the serum enhanced <em> all </em> of Steve’s bodily processes… That, as she put it, he may well experience arousal more intensely than other men.</p>
<p>Which was underselling it, as it turned out.</p>
<p>What it really meant was that there were times when Steve was so fucking horny that he couldn’t think straight. Times when every muscle in his body tensed with a desperate need for release, times when it was all he could do to keep himself from openly panting. Sometimes it was triggered by the most minor or mundane of things – sometimes, as far as Steve could tell, it wasn’t triggered by anything at all. He had literally no idea why he felt like this today. He’d just woken up with an uneasy awareness of his own body, and a weary understanding of exactly where it was going. It had quickly heated into a compulsive, irritated feeling, like an itch he couldn’t find. Then a low ache, and a painful erection that hadn’t relented even slightly in the last few hours – and Jesus Christ, Steve wished he hadn’t worn the Captain America uniform to this stupid meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky move. He looked up just in time to see Bucky swipe his phone screen… and frown thoughtfully… and then <em> grin </em>…</p>
<p>Steve would’ve liked to wonder about that – but as soon as he thought about texting his mind immediately went to the message burning in his pocket. Tony… Probably already lying on their bed…opening himself up for Steve-</p>
<p>He flinched it away.</p>
<p>
  <em> Just don’t think about anything. There’s no point. </em>
</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw, and tried to focus on the individual words that the official was saying. He knew he had no chance of following the meaning, but maybe he could distract himself with those individual sounds, concentrate on them hard enough to blot everything else out.</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t think about Tony. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Don’t think about </em> <em> anything. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> The proposed communication structure within the various sub-committees…  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll be getting myself ready- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door at the front of the room opened with a click, and Steve flinched more forcibly than he should have. He was too busy trying to untense his jaw to even think about what the interruption might be – he barely recognised his own name, when the nervous clerk politely enquired, “Captain Rogers?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” He squeaked, painfully aware of how flustered he looked when he glanced up.</p>
<p>“You’re needed back at Avengers HQ.”</p>
<p>There was a hot flash of panicked frustration, right behind Steve’s eyes. </p>
<p>He really didn’t want to have to think about this, right now. He couldn’t bear to think that this might delay him getting home.</p>
<p>“What? Why?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, something about a security clearance glitch?” The clerk stammered. And before Steve could overreact, Bucky loudly intervened.</p>
<p>“<em> Oops </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve turned to look at Bucky, and found him with an exaggerated hang-dog expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my bad – Tony called the office for you yesterday, and it’s very important you call him back,” Bucky winced. And Steve actually broke into a grin for just a fraction of a second – and he was beyond caring if anyone had seen it.</p>
<p>Of course, he knew that Bucky wouldn’t have forgotten to mention that.</p>
<p>He always knew when Bucky was telling a cover story.</p>
<p>And he <em> knew </em> what Tony was doing…</p>
<p>“You know how I was going to add you as <em> another </em> person who could access the software in the arm, y’know, in case of emergencies?” Bucky carried on the performance, for everyone else’s benefit. “Well, I might’ve accidentally made it so that you are the <em> only </em> person who could access the software, and now I can’t perform my <em> own </em> emergency shut down, and he can’t get access to any of my records. And I think he was in the middle of doing something with it, and that might actually be bad right now…” he trailed off with an embarrassed shrug.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nat relax her shoulders, apparently appeased that this didn’t concern her. Clint and Sam both looked vaguely jealous that he was getting to leave early. The politicians went back to looking at their phones.</p>
<p>“Right,” Steve nodded, tensely. And then he glanced up at the woman at the front of the room. “I’m so sorry, apparently I have to leave.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine,” she replied with a bored smile, “the rest is just information sharing, I’m sure the team can fill you in later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took all of Steve’s strength not to groan in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony waited a few minutes after he made that call, until he felt that little surge of relief that told him Steve had gotten the message. Then he sent Steve another text,</p>
<p><em> There’s a car already waiting for you x </em> </p>
<p>He smiled, and set his phone down on the bedside table, and ran through one final checklist.</p>
<p>The cover story was based on a mistake they’d actually made a few weeks earlier, so Tony was pretty sure that there were no holes in it – no reason anyone should make Steve feel uncomfortable by questioning it.</p>
<p>He already knew the topic of the meeting he was interrupting, and who was running it, so he could be sure that Steve wouldn’t be missing any vital information.</p>
<p>He had sent a car, because Steve was probably in no state to drive by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, when he was satisfied that he had considered Steve’s every need, Tony let himself fall back onto their bed and sighed. He took a second to indulge in the warmth of Steve’s happiness, and the tingle of his own anticipation…</p>
<p>There was a familiar twinge of harmless guilt, as that heat began to seep deeper into his muscles. He knew that moments like these were painful for Steve, and often embarrassing, and obviously if Tony could’ve fixed this particular side effect for him he would have… But Tony couldn’t help being excited, right now. He couldn’t deny that he loved it when Steve lost control like this, that he liked being completely overpowered sometimes…</p>
<p>Maybe even that he was glad that it wasn’t only <em> his </em> biological urges that had to be factored into their relationship.</p>
<p>Well, no, <em> glad </em> was probably the wrong word… but it was certainly true that, when he thought of Steve so willingly baring his neck, so completely giving himself to that experience, so happy to let Tony take whatever he needed, Tony wanted to be able to do the same. For Steve to know that he would submit to Steve’s needs as readily, trust Steve just as much, gladly share in every part of his life...</p>
<p>…Not that sharing in this part of it was any great hardship, at least from Tony’s point of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let his eyes fall shut, and thought back to the last time Steve had come to him like this. Steve’s beautiful, strong hands clawing desperately at Tony’s back, his perfect lips devouring every inch of Tony’s skin, that low, pleading moaning as he fucked into him, again and again…</p>
<p>Tony’s cock throbbed petulantly – but he ignored it. Instead, he reached up and grabbed the bottle of lube that was waiting on the bedside table. He was already undressed, wrapped in the thick black bathrobe that Steve had bought for him because he’d once casually mentioned that he preferred the feel of cotton to silk. Tony let his legs fall apart as he wet his fingers, thinking of Steve’s hands braced hard against his thighs, spreading him open…</p>
<p>He was deliberately rough as he pushed his fingers inside himself, remembering that glorious sting as Steve thrust into him, the way Steve’s limbs had trembled with the heroic effort of maintaining some sort of control… <em> Watching </em> that control fall apart completely as Tony whispered that it was okay...</p>
<p>Tony’s cock pulsed angrily, soaking the front of his robe – but still, he ignored it. He <em> wanted </em> to be tense and hard and desperate when Steve found him. He wanted Steve to know how much he loved it when Steve fucked him like this. He wanted Steve to watch him come.</p>
<p>Instead he worked his knuckles against his rim in short, sharp thrusts, remembering that deep, brutal rhythm Steve fell into…</p>
<p>The fire that flashed up in Steve’s eyes as Tony’s reassurances broke down into needy whining and incoherent pleading…</p>
<p>The searing burn as Steve pulled his hair, and dug his fingertips into Tony’s hips, and sucked at his skin hard enough to bruise…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony bit his bottom lip, forcing a third finger inside, trying in vain to create that same friction. The little ripples of sensation dissolved into a maddening, frustrating need far too quickly, teasing the impulse he was trying to sate. His whole body twitched as he recalled the sound of Steve panting, the solid power of his muscles tensing under Tony’s hand, the rush of pleasure that bordered on pain – the dizzying incomprehension that anything could feel that good.</p>
<p>The intense satisfaction of giving Steve what he needed, feeling Steve let go of that agony and fall into such honest, animalistic joy-</p>
<p>And then an entirely different thrill ran through Tony’s body, and he had to freeze and bite down harder to keep himself from coming.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’s here. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony broke into a grin. His head swam as he stood up, a physical excitement flooding his limbs like a static deep beneath his muscles. He wiped his hand, and slid the little tube of lube into the pocket of the bathrobe, and set off for the front door at a near run.</p>
<p>He’d made it as far as the hallway when he heard the scrape of Steve’s key in the lock. Tony stopped a few feet away from the door, his skin stinging with anticipation as he waited. </p>
<p>Steve’s eyes locked onto Tony as soon as he walked through the door, a look of pure, <em> feral </em> hunger on his face as he swept his gaze over Tony’s body, his hands curled into fists like he was clawing at his own palms.</p>
<p><em> Fuck, </em>he was beautiful.</p>
<p>Tony froze under the intensity of Steve’s gaze. That one second stretched out between them, the rest of the world fading out of existence as Tony surrendered to his most basic instincts. His ribs seized, his throat tightened – if he didn’t know better, he’d swear he could feel his heart racing.</p>
<p>“Steve…” Tony heard himself whisper softly, his body leaning forward of its own accord, responding to that basic, physical pull towards him</p>
<p> And then Steve <em> pounced. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was, as ever, overwhelmed by just how powerful Steve was. How quickly he could move – how <em> strong </em> he was. In an instant, Tony found himself pulled up off of his feet and hard against Steve’s chest, the burn of Kevlar dragging over his legs. A rush of giddiness flooded through Tony’s head as he struggled to process that surge of excitement, his vision fading at the edges as he threw his arms around Steve’s neck, clawing frantically at his skin.</p>
<p>And then Steve’s lips were on his, devouring and demanding and unashamedly desperate, forcing Tony’s mouth open, one hand grabbing roughly at the back of Tony’s hair as he pulled Tony up into the kiss. Tony’s body surrendered for him, immediately and completely – an impulse that had nothing to do with him being a vampire, or his supernatural bond to Steve. This was the most basic human instinct, an understanding right from his gut.</p>
<p>He <em> wanted </em> this beautiful, strong, perfect creature.</p>
<p>He wanted to be overpowered and consumed and claimed by him.</p>
<p>Beneath the electric thrill running through his veins and the inexpressible urgency pulsing in his muscles, there was only one word in Tony’s head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve pulled harder at Tony’s hair, forcing his head back, sucking those deep, greedy kisses over his jaw and throat. Tony clung to him, helplessly writhing against Steve’s body, responding directly to that primal need for more. Steve’s hands found their way under Tony’s robe, stroking possessively over his back before he grabbed him by the hips, grinding into him. And then Steve moaned against his throat, a mournful, pleading sound that shot right to Tony’s groin.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tony gasped, grabbing the back of Steve’s neck, trying to claim his mouth again.</p>
<p>But Steve just growled against his lips, digging his fingertips hard into his skin as he dragged Tony back towards the door. Tony barely had time to register the sudden movement before Steve had turned and thrown him hard against the wall beside the doorframe, his weight pinned by Steve’s chest, his feet a full foot off of the ground.</p>
<p>Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and rolled his hips into him, a compulsive friction grinding up through him as Steve moaned into his neck.</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Tony, you have no idea – Jesus-” Steve stammered, his hands stroking roughly under Tony’s robe as he rutted against him.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, <em> please </em>,” Tony gasped, pushing his hand down between them and over the outline of Steve’s cock. The almost frightened tone of Steve’s urgent whine shot through Tony, setting every nerve alight.</p>
<p>Steve was trying so hard to control himself.</p>
<p>Finding it so difficult.</p>
<p>Tony loved the thought of Steve being that desperate for him – but not as much as the thought of giving him everything he wanted.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve hissed, silently begging Tony to argue with him, still rocking against him.</p>
<p>“You won’t, you can’t,” Tony assured him, his fingers trembling lightly as he found the concealed fastening at the front of Steve’s uniform and slid his hand inside, gripping Steve’s cock and pulling it free. Steve keened hopelessly, jerking hard against him.</p>
<p>“Jesus, <em> fuck- </em>”</p>
<p>“Please baby, I want you to fuck me,” Tony promised as he scrambled to retrieve the lube from his pocket, hastily pouring a generous amount over his hand as he continued to stroke the length of him.</p>
<p>“Oh God, Tony, fuck,” Steve whined, working himself off against Tony’s grip. Tony let his robe fall open, relishing in the abrasive burn of Steve’s uniform against his skin, the teasing hint of contact against the base of his own cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, use me, take whatever you need,” Tony panted, moving his hand so that he could push himself up on Steve’s shoulder – earning a sharp cry of pleading objection. </p>
<p>“Tony, are you sure?” Steve begged, barely leaving gaps between his words, already stroking his palms over Tony’s ass, spreading him open, pushing his still gloved fingers inside him. Tony just growled in response, pushing his body up against Steve's-</p>
<p>And then Steve’s resolve <em> snapped </em>, his hips jerking upwards as he forced his cock into Tony, filling him completely with one sudden, sharp thrust.</p>
<p>Tony threw his head back and let out a soundless scream, stars exploding behind his eyes as that visceral heat flooded up his back. He felt as though he was being split open, the sensation tearing through the core of him, every cell in his body searing as he was stretched to his very limit.</p>
<p>“Oh God, so good,” he whined, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. Steve let go of an animal growl and dug his fingertips into the sensitive flesh above Tony’s hipbone, sending sharp shocks of pleasure down through his thighs. Tony could hear his breath shaking. He could feel Steve’s cock pulsing inside him. “Let go sweetheart,” Tony whispered, rocking against him very gently-</p>
<p>And Steve slammed into him, <em> hard </em>.</p>
<p>Tony went to scream, but it was cut off as Steve thrust into him again, and again, and again, immediately setting a fast, fluid pace. The rush of sensation crashed into Tony like a tsunami. It was like being thrown out of himself, his conscious thoughts instantly overwhelmed by the intensity of this. He couldn’t process this; he could only feel it.</p>
<p>“Fuck, good, so good, fuck, yes, <em> yes </em>,” Tony hissed, not even sure where the words were coming from.</p>
<p>“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Steve moaned, like a prayer, with every snap of his hips. He grabbed Tony’s ass roughly, spreading him wider, fucking him deeper, hitting his prostate every time. Tony could feel it all the way up to his throat, pushing up against his ribs and throbbing in his legs. God, it was so much. It just kept going, building beyond what was already impossible, better and better <em> and better... </em> “Beautiful, perfect, fuck, fuck-” and then Steve silenced himself, burying his head into Tony’s neck and sucking a line of deep bruises along the column of his throat.</p>
<p>Tony could feel it pushing up under his skin – like Steve was literally fucking this pleasure into him, all these sensations building inside him, already beyond what should have been a breaking point-</p>
<p>The hot tug of Steve’s lips against his neck</p>
<p>The friction of Kevlar rubbing against his thighs, grazing against the base of his cock</p>
<p>The constant pulsing pleasure deep inside him-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, without warning, Tony just broke. His climax seemed to surge from every part of his body, every muscle tightening and then shivering with release as he came hard across the front of Steve’s uniform.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t miss a beat.</p>
<p>He just carried on fucking into Tony, hard and fast, pulling Tony into every thrust, his face still creased in desperation. Tony choked out a sob, his grip slipping on Steve’s shoulder – not that it mattered. Steve’s grip was brutal, his body solid and immovable against Tony’s, his movements as powerful and irrefutable as a force of nature. Tony didn’t so much surrender to it as simply exist within it. There was no alternative, not even hypothetically, to letting these shocks crash into the waves of his orgasm, dragging it out, pulling increasingly sensitive sensations out of every weak and trembling inch of him.</p>
<p>Until at last Steve tensed against him, burying himself deep inside Tony and letting out an anguished moan as he came. Tony felt his stomach tighten just hearing that sound, too overstimulated and overwhelmed to process the spike of arousal it sent through him. He whited out for a second, a dead weight against Steve’s still heaving chest.</p>
<p>The first thing he recognised was the sound of Steve panting… the tone of pure, blessed relief in every breath. Tony lifted his head, waiting for a wave of warm, thick dizziness to roll behind his eyes before he let his forehead rest against Steve’s.</p>
<p>Steve looked absolutely wrecked. His face was flushed pink and sheened in sweat, his hair damp and dishevelled, his pupils blown.</p>
<p>“God you’re beautiful,” Tony whispered, softly kissing the bridge of his nose. Steve huffed a soft laugh that rippled all the way through Tony’s body, sending a little echo of static shocks through his softened muscles.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he breathed, still barely able to speak. And then he lifted Tony gently, lowering him back onto his feet – letting Tony fall into him, when his legs proved too shaky to support him.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Tony sighed, letting his head fall into Steve’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Steve asked carefully, that little hint of anxiety creeping into his tone. Tony looked up at him, fixing him with as serious an expression as he could manage in his current blissed out state.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how good that was,” Tony promised him. “Or how fucking good I feel right now. Really. This isn’t something I put up with for you, you know.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled and squeezed Tony tighter, a different sort of relief melting through him.</p>
<p>“I love you. So much,” he said again. Tony let himself indulge in this moment. For a few seconds, he just let Steve hold him, and simply felt the soft afterglow of this pleasure, and the warmth of affection and pride and love…</p>
<p>And then he looked up at Steve again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean… I could even put up with it again, if you’re still feeling a little tense…”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>